Even More Deepthinking
by southdakotaboy
Summary: Here is some more Hinata Naruto fluffy goodness. A contiuation of their growing relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money off of this. The froggy purse

is empty people (shaking it upside down in front of you).

This is my second Naruto Hinata fan fic and is a continuation of my first "Deepthinking".

I also have Naruto and Hinata as important characters in Soultrippingbook2 the second

installment of my Soultripping trilogy.

I really do like feedback. Reviews and constructive criticism is very welcome, the more

the better.

Even More Deepthinking

Naruto lay back on his bed in his little apartment doing some deep think about two of the more important things in his life. Ramen and a certain little lavender haired beauty named Hinata. She had been on his mind ever since he had asked her to have ice cream with him last week. Naruto was listing off her many qualities to himself out loud.

"She smells as good as ramen. She looks as good as ramen. I wonder if…"

This is when he heard a gigantic crash from right outside his window. Jumping up he rushed to the window to look outside. There sprawled in a heap on the ground below his window were Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"What are you guys doing? Are you on a mission?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing," replied the three girls in a ragged chorus." We were just here uhh, picking flowers," said Ino plucking up the most bedraggled dandelion that Naruto had ever seen, from a crack in the sidewalk.

"Well you guys sure do make a lot of noise for doing nothing," he said not yet ready to let them off the hook for spying on him.

"Oh, Naruto you dolt!" shouted Tenten from her spot on the bottom of the heap. "You can't compare a girl to ramen!" with this statement all three girls jumped up and glared at him.

Naruto wondered how he had lost control of things in this conversation. It seemed he had gone from being the victim of the girls spying to the bad guy in things in remarkably short order. Desperate to regain the upper hand in things he shouted down at them.

"Ramen is great just like Hinata. Ramen makes me feel all warm inside, just like Hinata. All I was wondering is…"

"Shut up about Ramen you idiot," shouted Sakura shaking her fist at him. "I'm going to smack you in the head." and with that she began to head towards the door leading up to his apartment.

Naruto decided that he really, really needed to be somewhere else at that moment. Making a break for it he jumped out the other window and ran off.

"Can you believe that idiot," said Ino to the other two girls "only Naruto could come up with something like that."

"Come up with what," asked a quiet little voice from behind them.

Turning all three girls saw that Hinata had just walked up. As she stood there looking at them all the girls started to talk at once.

"Hinata I don't see what you see in that knucklehead, he is so dumb," Ino said.

"Ya, would you believe that he was sitting there comparing you to ramen," Tenten said, breaking into the conversation.

"He said that you smelled as good as ramen and that you even looked as good as ramen," said Sakura in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Ano, um what else did he say," asked Hinata head down studying her two fingers. The two fingers in question were busily engaged in a head on confrontation with each other, repeatedly butting together as they tried to slide past each other.

"He said you were great just like ramen and that you made him feel warm inside just like ramen," answered Tenten in a more thoughtful tone. Tenten looked at Hinata very carefully and noticed that she had gotten very red in the face, there even seemed to be a small little smile playing across her face. It was very hard to tell because she had her head down.

"I guess I will be seeing you guys then," said Hinata as she slowly started to edge away from the girls.

"Poor girl," said Ino "having to have a boyfriend that stupid, but what do you expect from team 7."

"Hey shut up Ino-pig I'm on team 7," yelled Sakura.

"Shut up your self forehead girl," Ino shot back.

The two girls started to walk off down the street shoulder to shoulder bickering the whole way. Tenten just stood and stared after Hinata slowly tapping her finger against the side of her face.

"Maybe he isn't as stupid as we think."

Hinata hurried as fast as she could without breaking in to a dead run. Knowing Naruto there was only one place he would be headed to after talking about ramen so much. Turning the corner she saw her goal just ahead of her the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Sure enough there sat Naruto. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she slowly walked up behind Naruto. He had his back to her and was talking to Ayame the daughter of the owner; he was waving his arms about and was complaining in a loud voice.

"I don't see what is wrong with telling Hinata that she is as good as ramen, I mean Hinata fills up that empty space inside me just like ramen. And I was just wondering if…What?" asked Naruto looking at the smiling and pointing Ayame.

"Don't tell me, tell her," answered Ayame.

Slowly turning around on his stool Naruto came face to face with Hinata.

"Ano, um what were you wondering," asked Hinata shyly. She had been practicing for days so that she would be able to talk to her new boyfriend without stuttering or fainting. All those hours in front of the mirror now seemed to be paying off.

"I was wondering…" Naruto just stopped looked at her and then without warning leaned in to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Nope," he said to no one in particular since Hinata was too stunned to say anything "You taste even better than ramen." With that he took Hinata's hand and led her out of the bar and headed off down the street.

Ayame stepped out after them and watched them as the walked slowly down the street hand in hand. She had seen Hinata turn many interesting shades of red over the years, but this was a record setter. Her smile though was by far the happiest one she had ever seen though.


End file.
